Party on Deck
Cast Berryleaf as Chris, Tyler, Noah, Brick, Bridgette, Mike, Zoey, Sky, Trent and Courtney A Clockwork Raichu as Jasmine, Scott, Cody, Heather, Ella, and Duncan TylerWebkinzFan as Lindsay, Dawn, Gwen, Max, and Tyler Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cruise! Our 20 contestants were introduced and split into teams. Some enjoyed being on their team (shot of ella and jasmine) ...and some didn't (shot of zoey and sky). The challenge was to run from one end of the dock to the other, and then complete a puzzle. The losers were the Wet Beavers and DJ was sent home. 19 are left. What will happen on this episode of Total Drama Cruise? .*theme song plays* .*enter room of tyler and noah* Tyler: Hey Noah, want to go SWIMMING? Noah: No thanks jockboy. Tyler: How about we go play TENNIS? Noah: Nah Tyler: EXTREME SPORTS!!! Noah: Shut up already! I don't care about your failing at sports. Just read a book or something. *tosses tyler a book* Tyler: Fine...*opens up the book* Chapter 1...*sighs* When will this end already? Noah: Dude, you just started. Intercom: All campers go to the lounge for your next challenge! .*everybody shows up at the lounge* Chris: Welcome to the lounge campers! (the next part will be organized later) Lindsay: Uh...so what's our challenge? Max: Something...EVIL?! *8:13 Berryleaf Chris: For this challenge you need to party! *8:13 A Clockwork Raichu Scott: Shut up *8:13 Berryleaf Chris: And you need to keep partying longer than the other contestants *8:13 A Clockwork Raichu OOC: @max *Ella: This should be Fun! *8:14 TylerWebkinzFan Dawn: im gonna be tired! *8:14 Berryleaf Chris: The first team to lose all of it's members will be UFE, the middle two will be immune, and the winners will get a reward! *Chris: The party starts...now! *8:15 A Clockwork Raichu Jasmine: And what is that exact- (trampled by Ella dancing) *Jasmine: (gets up) *8:15 TylerWebkinzFan Tyler: This'll be great! *Lindsay: I could do this all night! *8:15 A Clockwork Raichu Jasmine: (starts dancing) *8:15 Berryleaf Zoey: *dances* *Sky: Haha Zoey! I can dance better than you! *does the seal* *8:16 TylerWebkinzFan Gwen: Ugh, that's it...I'm done. *Lindsay: Greta, no! *8:17 Berryleaf Brick: She's not on our team Lindsay *Sky: How do you like it when I kick your boyfriend in the face? *sky does a dance where she kicks mike in the face* *8:18 TylerWebkinzFan Lindsay: Really? She's not? *8:18 A Clockwork Raichu Ella: (prancing around like a ballerina) *8:18 TylerWebkinzFan *5 hours later* *Lindsay: so......tired *Lindsay: MUST. WIN. *8:18 Berryleaf Mike: *faints* *8:18 TylerWebkinzFan Tyler: It's ok.....*faint* *8:18 A Clockwork Raichu Ella: (still has a decent amount of energy) *8:18 TylerWebkinzFan Lindsay: :O *H20guy has joined the chat. *8:19 TylerWebkinzFan Lindsay: Whoa Ella, nice! *8:19 A Clockwork Raichu Jasmine: (Is nearly done) *8:19 Berryleaf Brick: This cadet needs to step out of duty *Brick: *goes and sits on the couch* *8:19 A Clockwork Raichu Ella: Thhaaaaaannkkk youuuu linnnnddsaaaayyyy!!! (Singing) *8:19 TylerWebkinzFan *24 hours later* *Lindsay: I...can...go...all..night! *8:20 A Clockwork Raichu Jasmine: Oh man, I'm so tired. (Faints) *8:20 TylerWebkinzFan Lindsay: Who's left??? *8:20 A Clockwork Raichu Ella: (still dancing) *8:20 Berryleaf Trent: Hey Gwen, do you like my dancing? *8:20 TylerWebkinzFan Lindsay: Me and ella? *8:20 Berryleaf Chris: Most of you are still dancing *8:20 TylerWebkinzFan Gwen: Yeah, I did *62 hours later* *Lindsay: MUST WIN! *8:21 A Clockwork Raichu Ella: (Still Dancing) *8:21 TylerWebkinzFan *99999999999999 hours later* *8:21 Berryleaf Chris: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Duncan, Ella, Heather, Lindsay, Max, Noah, Scott, Sky, Tyler, and Zoey remain *8:21 TylerWebkinzFan Lindsay: *falls asleep* *Max: Evil does not sleep! *faints* *Tyler: I quit... *Dawn: This is too easy guys. *8:22 Berryleaf Noah: Ugh...too tired... *Noah: I'm out Chris! *8:22 A Clockwork Raichu Duncan: This has pretty much turned into the second challenge from the original total drama *8:23 TylerWebkinzFan *1234567890987654321 days later* *8:23 Berryleaf Trent: Hey Gwen, do you like my dancing? *8:23 TylerWebkinzFan Gwen: *asleep* *8:23 A Clockwork Raichu Duncan: (faints) *8:23 Berryleaf Trent: Do you like it Gwen? *8:23 TylerWebkinzFan Gwen: *asleep* *8:23 Berryleaf *trent trips on the rug, slips, knocks his head on the couch and faints* *8:24 A Clockwork Raichu Ella: (still dancing) *8:24 Berryleaf Chris: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Ella, Heather, Scott, Sky, Zoey *Chris: Come out onto the deck for more partying! *8:24 TylerWebkinzFan Dawn: Chris, it's been FOREVER! *1900 centuries later* *8:25 Berryleaf *it is dark out now* *8:25 TylerWebkinzFan Dawn: Ugh...i'm done *8:25 Berryleaf Bridgette: Me too *8:26 A Clockwork Raichu Ella: I could dance all niiiiiiiiight and daaaaaaaaaay! (Singing) *8:26 Berryleaf Sky: You look pretty tired Cody, ready to drop out? *8:27 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: No.. I'm gonna go for as long as I can. *8:27 Berryleaf Courtney: Shut up Sky! He's doing fine *Zoey: Yeah, Sky. Shut up! *8:27 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: Thanks. *8:28 Berryleaf Courtney: Heather looks about right to faint *Courtney: *pushes heather* *Courtney: Come on Cody, let's win this! *Chris: Heather, you look half dead there *8:30 TylerWebkinzFan oops sorry *8:31 Berryleaf Chris: Cody and Courtney, Ella, Scott and Heather, Sky and Zoey. Only you 7 are still in the challenge *Chris: Start punching eachother! *8:32 A Clockwork Raichu Scott: Ok (punches heather) *8:32 Berryleaf Courtney: Ha, she was on your team *8:33 A Clockwork Raichu Scott: I know, (smirk) *8:33 Berryleaf Courtney: *goes to punch ella* *8:33 A Clockwork Raichu Ella: (jumps) *Cody: Jeez, Ella is an overpowered machine *Cody *Cody: And I know just how to get her out! * *8:34 Berryleaf Courtney: *trips* *Courtney: *falls off the boat* *8:34 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: Uh Oh! *8:35 Berryleaf Chris: Looks like you're alone Cody *8:35 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: Hmm *Cody: Scott! Scott! *Scott: What? *Cody: Courtney fell off the boat *Scott: And...? *8:36 Berryleaf Zoey: Are you two making an alliance in cross teams? *Zoey: That's not fair! It's just not fair! *8:36 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: She had the ultimate weapon to win the contest! *Scott: Oh no! *scott runs off* *Cody: Dead wrong Zoey. *giggles* *8:37 TylerWebkinzFan Dawn: *meditates* *8:38 Berryleaf Chris: Five of you are still here *8:39 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: Actually 4, because Dawn is out and was just meditating *8:39 Berryleaf Chris: I mean Cody, Sky, Zoey, Scott, and Ella *8:39 TylerWebkinzFan Dawn: So? *8:39 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: Scott jumped off for Courtney *8:39 Berryleaf Chris: Oh *Chris: Well then the Dirty Swans lose *Chris: Let's see who gets that prize *Sky: Come on Zoey, let's have a dance off! *8:40 A Clockwork Raichu Ella: Oh, my brain is having a fairy tale.... *ella faints* *8:40 Berryleaf Zoey: Fine! Let's do this Sky! *Sky: *breakdances* *Zoey: *does backflips* *Zoey: Tap off! *sky and zoey tap their feet very quickly* *8:41 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: *whispers* They're gonna get tired in less than 6 minutes I bet. *8:41 Berryleaf Sky: *gets her foot caught on zoey's* *8:41 A Clockwork Raichu *5 minutes later* *8:42 Berryleaf *sky and zoey stumble off the boat* *8:42 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: Huh. Never thought I'd actually win but, awesome! *8:42 Berryleaf Chris: Cody wins for the Love Pentagons! *Chris: As for Brick, Heather, Lindsay, Mike, and Scott. I'll see you at the elimination ceremony *8:44 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: Well, now that I've own, can I fall asleep now? *Won* *8:45 Berryleaf Chris: Yeah *8:45 TylerWebkinzFan OOC: Who's on Dirty Swans that's me? *8:45 A Clockwork Raichu Cody: Good. *collapses on the floor* *8:46 Berryleaf ooc: brick heather lindsay mike scott rai is heather and scott im brick and mike ur lindsay *ooc: pm me your votes *8:46 A Clockwork Raichu OOC: K *8:48 Berryleaf ooc: tyler u there *8:50 TylerWebkinzFan oh sorry *8:50 Berryleaf ooc: np *H20guy has left the chat. *8:52 Berryleaf Chris: Time for the elimination ceremony! *A Clockwork Raichu *8:53 A Clockwork Raichu OOC: Sorry I'm here *OOC: just on different tabs *8:54 TylerWebkinzFan Lindsay: *gulp* *8:54 Berryleaf Chris: Only one of you got zero votes *Chris: And that was Lindsay *throws lindsay a lifejacket* *Chris: The rest of you got at least 1 vote *8:55 A Clockwork Raichu Scott: Psh, I know I'm gonna be safe *8:55 Berryleaf Chris: Scott, you are correct *Chris: You only got 1 vote *tosses scott a lifejacket* *8:55 A Clockwork Raichu Heather: Whatever, guillible farmboy. *8:56 TylerWebkinzFan Lindsay: Who gonna go? *who's *8:56 Berryleaf Chris: Also safe is...Brick! *throws him a lifejacket* *Chris: Only Heather and Mike left *H20guy has joined the chat. *8:57 A Clockwork Raichu Heather: You better not eliminate me full of yourself megalomaniac *8:57 Berryleaf Chris: Heather, I'm not sure why you're in the bottom two. It should be Scott since he punched you and jumped off the boat to save Courtney *Chris: Mike, you were the first one out on your team, so it's no wonder they put you up for elimination *Chris: The final lifejacket goes to... *..... *Mike: *looks worried* *8:58 A Clockwork Raichu Heather: *doesnt care* *8:59 Berryleaf Chris: ...Heather! *tosses her a lifejacket* *8:59 TylerWebkinzFan Lindsay: Shocker? Not! *9:00 Berryleaf Chris: Sorry Mike, both Lindsay and Brick voted for you, which means you need to take the Water Slide of Shame *Mike: Aw man *9:00 A Clockwork Raichu Heather: Atleast I'm safe. I didn't do anything of intrest, but I'm still suprised Scott is safe. *9:00 Berryleaf Chris: *throws mike down the waterslide* *9:00 A Clockwork Raichu Scott: Shut up, Queen ber *bee* *9:00 Berryleaf Mike: Agh!!!! Too much water! *Chris: 2 down, 18 remain. Who will take the Water Slide of Shame? Find out next time on Total...Drama...CRUISE!